The author proposes to study Eikenella corrodens, a bacterial pathogen associated with a variety of infections. Almost nothing is known about the molecular genetics and pathogenicity of the microorganism. A colonial dimorphism exhibited by the bacteria could be important in determining virulence. The author will focus efforts on defining the basis of the colonial variation using biochemical, immunological and molecular genetic techniques.